A technique of performing a fail-safe in a continuously variable transmission is disclosed in JP8-4863A. In this technique, in a case where a solenoid valve that controls primary pressure serving as control pressure of a primary pulley has a breakdown, line pressure is fixed as follows. That is, in this technique, in a case where vehicle speed has a predetermined value or less, the line pressure is fixed to the maximum pressure, and in a case where the vehicle speed is larger than the predetermined value, the line pressure is fixed to the minimum pressure. In this technique, the continuously variable transmission is shifted by a single pressure regulation method of fixing secondary pressure serving as control pressure of a secondary pulley to the line pressure.